Tonight is about fun!
by Abyss Slayer
Summary: Scott and Stiles, finding that everyone seems a little too stressed out about being hunted, holds a game of flashlight tag for their friends. Season 4.


**I'm sure this will be stupid, but I've had in my mind for awhile, and well... I just had to get it out.**

"Okay, so I bet you all are wondering why I've brought you all here today, especially since it's almost dark out." announced Scott, standing in front of a group that consisted of: Derek, Malia, Kira, Liam, and Lydia.

Lots of yeses echoed through the group. "Why are we here when we have people trying to murder us for money?" asked Derek, arms crossed.

"Because," said Stiles who was standing next to Scott, "A lot of crap has been going on, and everyone seems to be kinda stressed out. So, Scott and I put together a little something something." He looked to his friend. "Scott, if you would."

The alpha looked to the group and announced happily, "Tonight is all about fun! We are going to be playing... FLASHLIGHT TAG!" He held up three flashlights and gestured to the forest behind them. "I thought that if we had some fun, it would cheer everyone up."

Kira said cheerfully, "This sounds like fun, I've never played flashlight tag before."

Liam shrugged. "Sure, I'll play."

Melia agreed to play as well, but Derek and Lydia weren't too sure. Mostly because Derek felt that he was too old for this, while Lydia felt that even if she wanted to play, she couldn't keep up with the supernaturals.

"C'mon Derek," urged Scott. "Think of it like training. I guess you could say that I'm also using this to help everyone sharpen their abilities."

Derek stared at him, slightly surprised. "That is actually very reasonable. But I'm guessing that you weren't the one to come up with that, right?"

Stiles raised his hand. "Ding ding! You got it right! That was me."

Scott, figuring that Derek was in, turned to Lydia. "I guess I can understand if you don't want to play. You can sit out if you want."

"I'll stay by the tree and act as referee," she said.

Scott gave her a thoughtful nod. "Okay, that's good. So lets go over the-

"Why wasn't I invited to the reindeer games?" interrupted Peter, who oh so casually walked into the group.

"Ugh, who invited the mass murderer?" groaned Stiles.

For some reason, all eyes landed on Derek, who answered with, "What? I sure as hell didn't invite him."

"No one invited me, I just happened to notice you all gathering in one spot, and I got curious." He walked over and patted Malia's head, who quickly stepped away with a growl. "You kids are playing flashlight tag? The perfect thing for some father daughter bonding time," he said. Everyone wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I don't know how I feel about being chased by Peter in the woods," said Stiles. "He always has some kind of ulterior motive, and I want to know what it is." He looked at Peter, who gave him an innocent look.

"I assure you, I have no ulterior motive," said Peter. "Can't I have one night of fun?"

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, your idea of a fun night is ripping out peoples throats."

"If he wants to play, let him play," reasoned Scott. "Today is suppose to be about fun, and we can't let some arguing ruin it."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He kills me, I totally get dibs on a free punch to his face."

"Okay, sure," said Scott, tossing a flashlight to Derek, Liam, and keeping one to himself. "So let me start with the rules. One," he pointed to the large tree they were standing under. "This, is home base. The object of the game is to get back here and touch the trunk without getting caught. And seekers, no babysitting home base either, 'cause that's cheating. Second rule, when you shine the flashlight on someone, you have to call out their name. And third, the flashlight always stays on, but you can point it in any direction you want."

Liam raised his hand and asked, "Can't we just find each other by smell?"

Stiles answered, "And that's where," he held up a spray bottle, "this comes in. This is what hunters use to hide their scent. Spray this on everyone, and you can't smell each other out." Stiles started to go around and spray everyone.

While Stiles did that, Scott continued, "And, to make sure we aren't attacked by any assassin through this, I had Argent set up sensors around the perimeter of the forest. He volunteered to also watch the cameras he placed around too. So, no fear in being-ack!"

Scott sputtered when Stiles sprayed the stuff in his face with a grin. Scott snatched the bottle from his hand and sprayed him in the face back. They kept doing it to each other until Derek impatiently cleared his throat.

Scott grabbed the bottle from his friends hand and tossed it over his shoulder and into the woods. Then, he started talking, like that didn't just happen.

"Okay, so me, Liam and Derek are going to count to sixty at the tree, and the rest of you hide. Got it?"

Everyone gave the two of them an odd look, but then nodded and the seekers closed their eyes and started to count, while Lydia sat at the base of the tree on her phone. The three counting could hear the pounding of feet slowly going away, until it was completely quiet, save for the wildlife of the forest.

"-fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, SIXTY!" the group yelled out.

As they all flicked on their flashlights, Liam asked, "Is this something packs usually do?"

Scott looked to Derek, who answered with an eye roll, "Generally no. At least, they do training sessions like this, but not with something as childish as flashlight tag."

"Hey, this isn't just about training, it's suppose to be fun too," added in Scott.

"Yeah, but this is also going to be rather helpful when, as a werewolf, you can't track something with your sense of smell, and you have to rely on hearing and your own tracking skills," said Derek. "Something our new werewolf might benefit from."

Scott, with a nod, turned to his beta. "I guess you should go with me for a bit, and I'll tell you a few tricks on how to find someone without using smell."

Liam shrugged. "Okay. It'll be good to learn more about my new... abilities."

"You three better get going already," said Lydia, looking up from her phone. "You wouldn't want Peter to start getting bored..."

"Crap, she's right." Scott gestured for Liam to come with, and they both ran off into the woods, flashlights swinging around madly.

Derek just sighed and walked to the woods. "Wonder how this will go without my powers..."

….

"SIXTY!"

Stiles flailed his arms around in shock. He still hadn't found a good hiding spot! And did the best thing he could think of.

Dive into the nearest bush.

That just so happened to be a thorn bush.

Stiles let out a muffled, frustrated scream. _Of course, out of every freaking bush in the whole freaking forest, it just happens to be a freaking thorn bush. Fan-freaking-tastic.!_

…

Kira was already safely tucked away in a tree when she heard the seekers yell sixty. She smiled proudly to herself. _No body is going to think of looking all the way up here. And I've got a great view of everything too. Oh look! Two flashlights are going to where Melia is. I hope she does okay._

…

Melia was well aware of the flashlights heading her way. She ducked back behind her rock, in a ready to run stance.

She picked this spot because there weren't a lot of sticks on the ground to step on. So, if she needed to, she could make a clean, quiet get away.

She smirked to herself. _Easy win._

…

Peter, like Kira, was also in a tree. He sat on one of the branches that hung right over a trail, swinging his legs and looking at the stars that have slowly started to appear.

He sniffed the air, surprised at how well the stuff that Stiles sprayed worked. He could still catch a few scents, but it was still pretty hard to pinpoint exactly where they are.

_This will definitely be interesting._

He noticed two flashlights going to where Melia hid. But, he already knew that they wouldn't get her. She's lived in the woods as a coyote almost her whole life, she definitely knows how to not get caught. She was also his daughter after all, she had to inherit some of his slyness.

**So, you think I should continue with it? It wouldn't be extremely long, but I still don't want to spend the time typing it out to find that people hate it. Soooooo... **

**Should I keep going?**


End file.
